Don't Leave Me Alone
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Arigatou, karena telah mengajariku arti kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya". CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Owari. KakaSaku
1. Kimi No Kibou

Ohisashiburi minna-san!! Yokatta na.. akhirnya aku bisa bikin fic lagi hehehe.. Oiya kali ini aku bikin fic yang pairingnya rada aneh.. KakaSaku.. hehehe

btw aku kan udah bilang aku bakalan istirahat dulu bikin fic.. tapi berhubung ntar lagi ramadhan dan aku libur. jadi ya aku sempet-sempetin aja ngepost ni fic..

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairings: KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!!

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: Kimi No Kibou**

Kakashi memandangi sesosok gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan kosong di depannya. Wajah gadis itu Nampak pucat. Pipinya yang dulu selalu merona merah kini pucat pasi, bibirnya yang berwarna pink cerah kini membiru. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan hujan yang turun membasahi dirinya.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati sosok itu kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Sakura, jangan seperti ini terus.. Nanti kau bisa sakit.." Kakashi memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sa..Sa..Suke-kun.. A..kan kembali kan? Dia ti..tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Naruto kan?" Sakura bergetar karena kedinginan. Matanya menatap Kakashi dengan penuh harapan.

Harapan..

Adakah harapan itu? Apa benar, bila kita terus berharap maka harapan itu akan jadi kenyataan?

Harapan..

Sakura selalu berharap Sasuke akan kembali padanya. Namun apa yang terjadi?

Sakura terus berharap selama lima tahun.. Ia selalu berharap Sasuke akan kembali.. Namun selama lima tahun pula Sasuke tidak pernah kembali ke Konoha.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun kumohon jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon.." Sakura menjerit histeris pada sesosok punggung lelaki di depannya.

"ZRASSH" Suara hujan bergemuruh ketika menyaksikan drama perpisahan mereka.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Kumohon jangan pergi.." Air mata mengalir deras di wajah Sakura bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus membasahi wajahnya.

-

Tawar.. bercampur asin..

Bagaikan pertemuan air laut dan sungai..

Muara kesedihan tak berdasar yang mampu menyeret seseorang ke dalam kegelapan.

-

"Aku harus pergi.."

"Kumohon Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian berkata. "Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali. Maukah kau menungguku disini?"

"Sasuke-kun kumohon jangan pergi!!" tangis Sakura semakin menjadi.

Namun sayang, sosok Sasuke telah hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

**Flashback End**

-

"Ka..kashi-sensei!" Sakura tersentak kaget ketika Kakashi memeluknya.

"Iya.. Sasuke pasti kembali.." Kakashi berbisik lirih di telinga Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang.. aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tapi sensei.." Sakura belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sasuke akan bersedih kalau kau sakit. Sekarang ayo kita pulang!" Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Sakura.

-

* * *

**Flashback**

"Naruto-kun, kumohon bawa Sasuke kembali kesini. kumohon .. ini permintaan seumur hidupku." Sakura memohon pada Naruto. Air mata terus mengalir di wajah indahnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali! Itu pasti!! Zettai ni dekiru!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Senyuman seorang sahabat yang tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi..

-

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Sakura!! Gawat!! Naruto tewas setelah bertarung dengan Orochimaru!!" Ino berteriak histeris.

"Bohong! Bohong! Itu bohong!" Sakura tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Itu benar!! Aku tidak bohong Sakura. Sekarang mayatnya ada di Rumah Sakit."

-

Sakura berlari ke Rumah Sakit. Sesekali ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Namun ia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan luka-luka di kaki dan lututnya. Darah segar mengalir di lututnya.

Perih.. perih sangat perih namun tidak seperih hatinya.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura berteriak histeris melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang yang terbaring lemah di depannya.

Tidak ada lagi cengiran konyol di bibirnya. Mata birunya tertutup rapat. Bibirnya membiru. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Darah segar masih menempel di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Katanya kau akan membawa Sasuke kembali! Bohong! Pembohong! Kau pembohong!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

"TES TES" Air mata Sakura menetes membasahi wajah pucat Naruto yang telah tak bernyawa.

"Sakura.." Tenten menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Sudahlah Tenten.." Neji mendekap bahu Tenten.

"Naruto! Kembalikan Sasuke-kun padaku! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja! Naruto! BUKA MATAMU!!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan keras.

"Sakura hentikan!" Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura.

"Sensei.."

"Hiks.. hiks.. Naruto-kun" Hinata menangis sesenggukan.

"Hinata.." Kiba menatap Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tentu saja yang paling kehilangan Naruto adalah Hinata. Semua orang tahu kalau Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto lebih dari apapun bahkan dirinya sendiri. Namun sayang, cintanya tak pernah berbalas karena orang yang selalu dicintai Naruto adalah Sakura.

Menyedihkan.. sangat menyedihkan. Perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas itu sangat menyakitkan apalagi bila perasaan itu tidak tersampaikan hingga saat terakhir. Perasaan cinta yang sia-sia..

Menyedihkan..

Menyakitkan..

"Sensei.. aku telah membunuh Naruto.. aku pembunuh.." Sakura berkata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Kakashi menaikkan alisnya.

"Ka..kalau saja.. aku tidak meminta Naruto mengejar Sasuke.. dia pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Sakura.." Kakashi berbisik lemah.

"Aku.. pembunuh.." Sakura berkata dengan tatapan kosong.

"…" Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata ' kau telah membunuh Naruto-kun' kemudian Hinata berlari meninggalkan Rumah sakit dengan air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Iya benar.. bencilah aku Hinata.. aku memang pantas dibenci" Sakura berkata lirih.

-

**Flashback End**

Sakura membuka matanya kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ugh, ternyata Cuma mimpi" Sakura memegangi dahinya.

"Naruto.." Sakura berbisik lirih ketika melihat foto tim 7 di samping kasurnya. Tanpa sadar air mata kembali menetes di pipinya.

Air mata.. entah berapa banyak air mata yang telah dikeluarkannya selama ini. Sepertinya air mata nyaris tidak bisa ia keluarkan lagi.

Menangis.. suatu proses yang terjadi dalam tubuh manusia apabila manusia tersebut merasakan kesedihan atau sakit. Air mata merupakan zat yang dikeluarkan pada saat manusia menangis. Dalam air mata terkandung semacam zat penenang yang dapat membuat manusia tersebut merasa lebih baik.

Namun tampaknya, air mata sudah tidak mempan untuk membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik.

-

Sakura melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Nampaknya ia tertidur seharian ini. Ia bahkan belum makan apapun dari kemarin.

"Aku harus menunggu Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengambi jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah karena ia belum makan apapun dari kemarin.

-

Sakura memandang langit malam dengan tatapan kosong lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bangku yang sedang diduduki olehnya.

Langit malam ini Nampak sangat indah. Berbagai macam rasi bintang bersinar terang membentuk suatu urutan gambar yang nampak artistik. Hiasan langit malam menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Langit malam dipenuhi perhiasan langit yang sangat indah dan berkilauan.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura berbisik lirih.

"Seandainya kau ada disampingku saat ini, aku pasti bahagia."

"Sasuke-kun lihatlah langit malam ini.. indah ya?" Sakura tersenyum seakan ada Sasuke disampingnya.

Kakashi memandang anak muridnya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Tanpa sadar, selama 5 tahun ini ia selalu datang ke tempat ini untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Tempat ini adalah tempat terakhit Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Tempat ini telah menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan mereka yang sangat memilukan.

Menunggu..

Hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitas yang penting bagi Sakura semenjak Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkannya. Ia selalu menunggu Sasuke disini. Ia berharap.. terus berharap atas kepulangan Sasuke. Ia selalu berharap Sasuke menepati janji untuk kembali padanya.

Janji.. Apakah janji itu akan ditepati?

Keadaan Sakura dari tahun ke tahun semakin menyedihkan. Tubuhnya kurus, wajahnya kusam, rambutnya lusuh bahkan mata hijau indahnya kini meredup. Terkadang Kakashi melihat Sakura berbicara sendirian. Hatinya sangat pilu melihat satu-satunya muridnya yang tersisa kini sangat menderita.

Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang selalu tersenyum dengan ceria. Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang memukul Naruto yang sedang bertingkah konyol. Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang selalu berteriak "SHANNARO!" bila marah. Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya.

Bunga Sakura yang dulu mekar dengan indah kini telah layu dan kehilangan warnanya. Bunga itu telah kehilangan harapan, semangat, kebahagiaan, dan tentu saja orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ia telah kehilangan seorang sahabat yang selalu melindunginya, menghiburnya jika ia sedih, sahabat yang selalu bertingkah konyol di hadapannya.

Naruto.. Sahabatnya..

"Ia juga telah kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai, orang yang selalu ia kagumi, orang yang selalu ia sayangi, orang selalu ingin ia miliki, orang yang sangat ingin ia lihat senyumnya.

Ia sangat mencintai orang itu. Namun ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apakah orang itu juga mencintainya atau tidak.

Sasuke.. orang yang sangat ia cintai

--TSUZUKU—

* * *

Gyaa! Ni fanfic banjir air mata.. huee…

Review ya! Btw aku bikin ni fic sambil belajar fisika sama matematika lho! hee meringis..


	2. Kanashimi

Chapter 2 udah jadi!! Yatta!!

**Azumi Uchiha: **Haha emang.. si Sakura udah depresi abis tuh!! iya nti aku baca fic kamu!

**Hasheo the Terror of Death: **Iya aku tau ntar lagi mau UAN.. tapi stress ni kalo ide yang ada di otak ga dikeluarin. ngga juga ah.. ini mah gara-gara akunya lagi stress jadi pengennya nyiksa orang hehehe jadilah fic penuh penderitaan dan siksaan ini. Kasian amat si Sakura jadi korban aku.. hehe

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairings: KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!!

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Alone **

Story by: Akina Takahashi

**Chapter 2: Kanashimi**

"Hhh" Kakashi menghela napas. Lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Namun Sakura terus menatap kearah langit dengan tatapan kosong tanpa memedulikan kakashi yang duduk di sampingnya seakan jiwanya telah hilang dari tubuhnya.

"Sakura.." Kakashi khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura yang semakin memburuk.

-

-

_"Kakashi-sensei!!" Kakashi kembali terbayang wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya._

_"Sensei! Lihat aku berhasil!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan lonceng yang ada di tangannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Naruto merengut karena gagal mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi._

_"Hehehe Sensei!!" Sakura tersenyum jahil._

_"Cheese!" Sakura tersenyum ketika berfoto bersama Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto._

_"Sensei!"_

_"Kakashi-sensei!"_

_"Ne Sensei?"_

_"Hiks hiks sensei.."_

_"Huhuhu sensei.. aku telah membunuh Naruto."_

-

Kakashi kembali teringat saat-saat Sakura tersenyum, tertawa dan menangis bersamanya.

"BRUKK" tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura!!" Kakashi tersentak kaget kemudian menggendong Sakura menuju Rumah Sakit.

-

"Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun." Sakura terus bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Membasahi masker yang selalu ia pakai. Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Rumah Sakit tempat Sakura dirawat.

-

-

"Hhh Hhh" Kakashi nampak kehabisan napas setelah berlari tanpa henti hingga sampai di rumahnya.

Kakashi sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura lebih dari kekhawatiran seorang guru terhadap muridnya. Ya, benar. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia mencintai Sakura lebih dari cinta seorang guru terhadap muridnya.

**Kakashi POV**

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku?" Kakashi meringkuk mendekap lututnya.

"Sakura.."

Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku hanya memandangnya sebagai seorang murid hiperaktif yang sangat bersemangat.

Kakashi kembali teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura di tim 7

_"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Hmm hal yang aku suka ada banyak tapi yang paling aku sukai tentu saja Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum lebar pada Kakashi._

Kesan pertama yang kudapatkan dari gadis ini adalah..

'Lucu'

Awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai muridku. Namun lama kelamaan aku menjadi semakin ingin melindunginya, aku ingin memilikinya. Semakin sering ia memanggilku 'sensei' semakin ingin aku mendekapnya. Namun aku harus menahan perasaanku karena aku tahu ia sangat mencintai Sasuke lebih dari apapun. Lagipula mana boleh seorang guru jatuh cinta pada muridnya kan?

-

_"Sensei!"_

_"Kakashi-sensei!!"_

_"huhuhu sensei.."_

_"Sensei! Mite ne!"_

_"Hahaha Kakashi-sensei lucu!"_

_"Sensei"_

_"Sensei"_

_"Sensei"_

_"Sensei"_

_"Sensei"_

Suara Sakura terus-terusan menggema di kepala Kakashi.

"KUSSO!!" Kakashi berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Brengsek! Sasuke sebenarnya kau ada dimana?! Sakura sangat menderita tanpamu. Kumohon kembalilah.. yang diinginkannya hanya dirimu. Bukan aku. Aku rela mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku padanya!" Kakashi berteriak hingga suaranya habis.

-

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Tsunade-sama ada apa memanggilku?" Kakashi bertanya pada Tsunade yang berada di depannya.

"Kakashi, ada kabar buruk.."

"Apa itu Tsunade-sama?"

"Sasuke meninggal. Ia dibunuh oleh akatsuki yang mengincar matanya."

"Eh!" Kakashi tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Iya, itu benar." Tsunade menatap tajam kearah Kakashi. Berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Apa Sakura sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

-

"Sepertinya belum. Aku harap kau bisa memberitahunya secepat mungkin. Kudengar kemarin ia baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit."

"Tapi Tsunade-sama aku takut bila ia mengetahui hal ini kejiwaannya dapat terganggu." Kakashi khawatir

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak baik menyembunyikan kenyataan terus-menerus kan?"

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama. Aku mohon diri" Kakashi membungkuk kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

-

Kakashi berjalan menyusuri hutan, berharap ia bisa menemukan Sakura. Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink duduk sendirian di taman. Kakashi bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya. Ia masih takut atas bagaimana reaksi Sakura bila ia mengetahui tentang kematian Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon aku ingin kau memelukku sekali saja. Aku tahu.. Sasuke-kun membenciku kan? Sasuke-kun tidak menyukaiku kan? Sasuke-kun hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganggu kan? Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun memelukku. Itu saja, tidak lebih.. kumohon Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata lirih

Hati Kakashi hancur mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke tidak mungkin memeluk Sakura. Sasuke telah meninggal itulah kenyataannya. Hati Kakashi terasa sangat pilu. Ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa mengabulkan harapan terakhir Sakura dengan menyamar menjadi Sasuke.

"POOF" Kakashi menyamar menjadi Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Sakura.

"Sa..suke-kun.." Sakura terbata ketika melihat Kakashi yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"GREPP" Kakashi memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura berbisik lirih.

Namun tiba-tiba Kakashi melihat bayangan Sasuke berjalan kearahnya lalu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga kesadaran Kakashi menghilang.

"Sakura.. aishiteru.." Sasuke berbisik lirih.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

-

"Huhuhu Sasuke-kun.. aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu." Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke dan menangis hingga air matanya membasahi baju Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikanu hanya saja harga diriku tidak mengizinkan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Tapi sekarang aku telah membuang harga diriku dan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya sudah kukatakan dari dulu.." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

Hijau emerald bertemu hitam kelam..

Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sakura. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang dagu Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Sakura.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu saja. Jangan menangis karena aku lagi ya.. aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang selalu tersenyum." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"ZRAT" Kakashi kembali tersadar ketika Sasuke keluar dari tubuhnya. Sakura masih berada dalam pelukannya. Kakashi melihat ke belakang Sakura. Disitu tampak bayangan Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sensei, maafkan aku karena telah menggunakan tubuhmu. Tolong jaga Sakura! Selamat tinggal.." Bayangan Sasuke menghilang dalam kabut.

"POOF" Kakashi kembali ke wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Sensei.. mana Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kebingungan.

"Maaf Sakura, tadi aku menyamar menjadi Sasuke."

"USO!! Usotsuki!! Tadi aku yakin itu benar-benar Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke telah meninggal Sakura.."

"Huhuhu bohong!! Bohong!! Semuanya pembohong!!"

"Itu benar Sakura.." Kakashi berbisik lirih.

"Dulu Naruto, sekarang Sasuke.. kenapa semuanya meninggalkan aku?"

"Sakura.." Kakashi kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Huhuhu huaa.." Sakura menangis sekencang-kencangnya di pelukan Kakashi.

"Sakura.. menangislah sepuasmu aku akan menemanimu."

-

"Huhuhu.." Sakura terus menangis di dada Kakashi. Tangannya mencengkram erat rompi jounin Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei.. kenapa semua orang yang kucintai meninggalkan aku? Sebenarnya apa salahku? Katakan padaku sensei!! Sebenarnya apa salahku?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

"…" Kakashi terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia terus mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Ayah ibuku, Naruto.. bahkan Sasuke-kun yang sangat kucintai. Semuanya pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian.

"JAHAT!! Mereka semua jahat! Aku benci pada mereka!! Huhuhu.." tangis Sakura semakin menjadi.

-

Kehilangan..

Kesepian..

Kesedihan..

Luka..

Penderitaan..

Semuanya saling berhubungan membentuk suatu siklus penderitaan yang akan selalu berulang.

--TSUZUKU--

Susah ngedeskripsiin peristiwa 'kesurupan'nya si Kakashi..

Hue.. cape nih belajar mulu.. aku kalo stress senengnya nyiksa orang hehe dan jadilah fic ini. Sakura telah kujadikan korban kestressanku huehehehe

Review ya! Aku selalu nunggu review kalian lho!


	3. Itami

Hyaa makin lama makin parah ni fic.. banjir air mata.. hue hue hue.

**Darbi Arsk: **Iya, Sakura kasian banget… eh tapi nanti dia bakalan ga menderita lagi kok..

**M4yura: **Hyaa, gomen. Aku juga nyadar klo ni fic banyak yang missed typing. Nti aku edit deh! Oh ok! Nti juga bakal banyak adegan romantis KakaSaku kok… Sabar ya! Jangan bosen baca Don't Leave Me Alone ya!

**Azumi Uchiha: **Iya tuh.. si Sakura bisa gila kalo begini terus..

Sakura: Emangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi menderita HAH?!

Akina: Hyaa ampun mbah.. ampun.. nanti saya tambahin sesajennya. –Akina sujud-sujud di depan Sakura yang udah kaya kuntilanak mau boker-

Sakura: SHANNARO!! –Nonjok Akina ampe mental 10 km-

**Hasheo the Terror of Death: **Iya.. kasian banget si Sakura. Hoi kan genrenya juga tragedy jadi ya wajar dong kalo ceritanya sedih… eh kasih tau aku dong… kata kamu fic ini gimana? Bagusan mana ama Inori? Kata-kata yang aku pake di fic ini udah bisa ngedeskripsiin kesedihannya Sakura belum**?**

**Nakamura Arigatou: **Hehe ga penting banget ya Kakashi kesurupan…? Iya, ganbatte ne Kakashi! Ah aku ga hebat kok… fic ini aja udah banyak banget missed typingnya.. T-T

**Yvne-devolnueht:** Iya sedih… btw kamu ga suka KakaSaku? Ok! Siap komandan! Akan kulanjutkan fic ini!

**Aka no Kaze: **Hah? Benarkah hal itu? Tidak mungkin!! (hehe lebay). Ah aku ga nyangka fic ga jelas ini bisa disamain sama "Sasuke Is Gaara". Hiks aku terharu… soalnya aku suka banget fic itu. Sumpah keren abis!! Apalagi pas chapter-chapter akhirnya.. edan beneran pengen nangis bacanya.

**aoi.no.vanZ: **Ha? Kamu ga suka KakaSaku? Habisnya kalau aku bikin SasuSaku lagi nanti pada bosen dong.. hai! Ganbarimasu!

**blackpapillon: **Mengapa ya? Mungkin karena aku lagi stress huehue jadi pengennya nyiksa orang. Dan Sakura jadi korban kekejaman aku… hehe. Oh no! virus yaoi melanda! Kembalilah kau ke jalan yang benar wahai manusia (padahal sendirinya bejat. ;) oh! Di eksplor ya? Gimana caranya? Aku coba deh nanti..

Makasih banget buat temen-temen yang udah ngasih review…

Btw, udah pada baca fic-fic aku yang lain? Hmm kalo ada yang belum, aku mau promosi ah!

Hm yang pertama judulnya Inori, ada 7 chapter. genrenya Romance/Angst. Pairing SasuSaku. Ceritanya tentang… ah baca aja deh.. hmm ceritanya lumayan sedih.. yah walopun ga sesedih ini sih…

Trus yang kedua judulnya Akiramenaide, ada 10 chapter, genrenya Romance/Friendship. Pairing SasuSakuNaru. Ceritanya tentang "gimana kalo Sakura itu cowo sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto itu cewe?" fic ini nyeritain kehidupan mereka. Ada sedikit (atau banyak) unsur komedi pada fic ini. Penggunaan kata-katanya juga ga seberat Inori maupun Don't Leave Me Alone. Yah bisa dibilang itu fic gila-gilaannya aku hehe..

baca n review ya kawan!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairings: KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!!

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Itami**

**Flashback**

"Sakura! Cepat sadarkan Naruto dari genjutsu!" seru Kakashi.

"Ha'i!" Sakura berlari menuju Naruto.

"KAI!" Sakura menyadarkan Naruto dari genjutsu.

Naruto membuka mata birunya lalu menatap nanar ke sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kita masih berada dalam ujian chuunin ya?" Naruto kebingungan melihat mayat-mayat tergeletak disekelilingnya. Tak jauh dari situ nampak anbu-anbu sedang bertarung dengan orang-orang asing yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Sunagakure menginvasi Konoha. Mereka memanfaatkan ujian chuunin utuk merebut kekuasaan dari hokage ketiga." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Naruto! Kau bantu Kakashi-sensei! Aku mau lihat keadaan dulu!" Sakura berlari keluar tempat ujian.

"Serahkan padaku Sakura-chan!"

-

Sakura berlari menyusuri Konoha. Pemandangan Nampak sangat kacau. Rumah-rumah penduduk habis terbakar, begitu pula dengan kawasan pertokoan. Semuanya hancur tak berbentuk. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di tengah jalan. Cairan merah menggenangi permukaan tanah menimbulkan bau anyir yang sangat tidak sedap. Suara teriakan kematian bergemuruh dari segala penjuru.

"TRANG" suara pedang beradu menggema dimana-mana.

Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang sangat menakutkan.

Takut..

"DEG" seketika Sakura teringat akan keluarganya.

"Okaasan! Otousan!" Sakura berlari menuju rumahnya.

-

"Huh ternyata masih ada pengganggu kecil yang hidup ya?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang sangat bengis.

Mata Sakura membelalak ketika melihat sesosok lelaki bertubuh besar yang mengenakan jubah hitam memegang pedang penuh darah. Pandangannya beralih ke dinding rumahnya. Cairan merah menempel di mana-mana.

Sakura mundur hingga ia terpojok di dinding. Takut.. ia sangat takut.

"Wah, kau manis juga.." lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Sakura. Matanya menatap bengis seakan hendak menerkam Sakura.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Sakura berusaha lari namun ia tidak dapat bergerak.

"Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa bergerak. Kau sudah terkena jurusku. Kau akan kujadikan milikku sekarang." Lelaki itu tersenyum licik.

"Ugh.." tedengar suara rintihan dari balik pintu.

"Ah hampir lupa. Aku akan memperlihatkan drama tragis padamu. Kuharap kau menikmatinya." Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian menyeret seorang wanita dari balik pintu kemudian menjambak rambutnya.

"OKAASAN!" Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Sakura cepat lari!" wanita itu berteriak pada Sakura.

"ZRASH" sebuah pedang menembus jantung wanita itu. Dibalik wanita itu Nampak seorang pria yang juga terkena tusukan pedang hingga menembus tubuhnya.

"OKAASAN! OTOUSAN!!" Sakura menangis histeris melihat kedua orang tuanya meninggal secara tragis di depan matanya.

Tubuhnya lemas..

Takut..

Takut..

Takut..

Ia sangat ingin lari dari sini. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hu..hu..hu.." Sakura menangis

Lelaki itu maju mendekati Sakura yang terpojok di dinding. Tangannya membelai wajah Sakura.

"Kau lebih cantik kalau menangis." Lelaki itu tersenyum jahat.

"Ja..jangan dekati aku! Pergi!" Sakura bergetar hebat.

"Wah, wah galak sekali kau ini." Lelaki itu memegang dagu Sakura. Kemudian mengangkat wajah Sakura menghadap wajahnya.

"Le..lepaskan aku!"

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu menyayat lengan Sakura dengan perlahan. Dari wajahnya, ia Nampak sangat menikmati hal itu.

"Argh..!! akh…!!" Sakura memekik kesakitan.

"TES TES" tetesan darah merah membasahi lantai.

"Hmm, suara jeritan yang indah.."

Lelaki itu kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu merobek baju atasan yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Kau punya tubuh yang indah.."

"Hen..tikan!" Sakura ketakutan.

"Jangan takut! Ini tidak akan sakit kok.." lelaki itu memain-mainkan rambut pink Sakura dengan jemarinya.

"Tolong! Tolong aku Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! Siapapun kumohon tolong aku!" Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu.

"KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!!"

"WHUZZ" Semburan api raksasa bergerak menuju kearah lelaki itu.

"Cih!" lelaki itu menghilang di balik kabut sebelum api itu mengenainya.

Sasuke berlari menuju kearah Sakura yang terduduk lemas di depannya. Darah segar mengalir di lengan kiri Sakura hingga membasahi lantai. Baju atasan yang dikenakannya sobek hingga memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Sa..Sa..suke-kun.." tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"KUSSO! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu?" Sasuke nampak emosi.

"…" Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke terpaku kepada mayat kedua orang tua Sakura yang tewas tertusuk.

"Sakura.." Sasuke berbisik lirih kemudian mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!!" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan berlari kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura!" Kakashi berlari menyusul Naruto.

"Dia, kehilangan banyak darah. Harus cepat dibawa ke Rumah Sakit." Sasuke bangkit menggendong Sakura yang pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah kemudian berlari menuju Rumah Sakit.

-

Seminggu kemudian.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Ugh.." Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto berlari kearah Sakura. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Mata biru Naruto Nampak sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia takut, sangat takut bila Sakura-chan yang sangat disayanginya tidak akan membuka matanya kembali.

"Sakura.." Sasuke menyusul Naruto. Wajahnya nampak sangat khawatir.

Sakura menatap nanar kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. Tiba-tiba bayangan kejadian tragis yang menimpanya seminggu yang lalu kembali mengusik pikirannya.

'_Ah hampir lupa. Aku akan memperlihatkan drama tragis padamu. Kuharap kau menikmatinya.'_

'_Hmm, suara jeritan yang indah..'_

'_Kau punya tubuh yang indah..'_

'_Jangan takut! Ini tidak akan sakit kok..'_

Suara lelaki itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di benak Sakura.

Sakura meringkuk mendekap kedua lututnya. Wajahnya Nampak sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Sakura-chan.." senyuman Naruto memudar digantikan ekspresi sedih dan khawatir ketika melihat keadaan Sakura yang menyedihkan.

"Hen..tikan! ja..jangan sentuh aku!" Sakura mendekap erat kedua lututnya dan memandang kearah Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Hu..hu.. Sakura-chan apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Naruto kemudian jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat. Menandakan emosinya nyaris tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Ia sangat marah.. marah pada orang yang telah membuat Sakura-channya menderita seperti ini. Ia sangat ingin membunuh orang itu.

"Jangan mendekat! Pe..pergi!" Sakura bergerak mundur. Matanya membelalak karena ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga menyebabkan cairan infus di atasnya terjatuh. Darah segar keluar melewati selang infus.

"Sa..sakura-chan.. hu..hu.." Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sakura.." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura kemudian memeluk erat tubuh lemah gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Hentikan! Jangan sakiti aku!" Sakura meronta di pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.." Sasuke berbisik dan mempererat dekapannya.

"Hu..hu..hu.. lepaskan aku.. kumohon.."

"Ini aku, Sasuke.. aku bukan orang itu. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Sa..su..ke?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Nampaknya ia sudah mulai sadar dari pikirannya tadi.

"Iya.." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Sasuke-kun.. aku takut.." Sakura balas memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Darah.. darah mengalir di jalanan. A..aku membuka pintu lalu.. lalu.." tubuh Sakura kembali gemetar.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya.

"Ia membunuh okaasan dan otousan tepat di depan mataku." Suara Sakura bergetar hebat.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Dia tahu.. sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika melihat keluarganya dibunuh. Sama dengan perasaannya ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Hari pembantaian klan Uchiha. Bayangan akan hari itu masih membekas dalam pikirannya.

"Hu..hu..hu.. lalu ia menyayat lengan kiriku.. merobek bajuku. Lalu..lalu.." Sakura kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Lalu?"

"Ia berusaha memperkosaku.." suara Sakura melemah hingga nyaris tak dapat didengar.

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke mendesis. Tanpa sadar mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah. Sharingan muncul dari matanya.

"BRENGSEK!! KUSSO!! ANO YAROU!!" Naruto berteriak. Cakra merah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah.. sudah.. yang penting Sakura sudah selamat kan?" tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul dan berusaha menenangkan kedua muridnya yang masih nampak emosi.

"Kakashi-sensei.."

-

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Keadaan Sakura sudah membaik. Ia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi. Bahkan ia sudah mulai berbicara pada orang-orang yang datang menjenguknya. Hanya saja, ia masih belum dapat tersenyum.

"KRIET" pintu kamar Rumah Sakit tempat Sakura dirawat terbuka perlahan.

"Yo! Sakura!." Kakashi masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei.."

"Miaw.." terdengar suara kucing dari balik rompi jounin Kakashi.

"Apa itu Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura nampak penasaran.

"Sst jangan keras-keras! Nanti ketahuan pejaga RS."

"…" Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini namanya Kaneko." Kakashi mengeluarkan kucing dari balik rompi bajunya.

"Lucu.." Sakura memandangi anak kucing berbulu oranye dan bermata biru yang dipegang Kakashi.

"Kaneko itu singkatan dari Kawaii Neko. Bukankah dia ini kawaii?" Kakashi tersenyum.

"Mirip Naruto ya sensei?"

"Iya, ya." Kakashi memperhatikan kucing yang ada di tangannya dengan seksama. Bulu oranye, mata biru, kumis kucing.. benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto

"Tapi Naruto itu tidak kawaii sama sekali lho!!"

"Iya, Naruto itu sama sekali tidak kawaii.." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Miaw" Kaneko berjalan kearah Sakura dan menggeliat di tangannya.

"Hahaha.. geli" Sakura tertawa kecil ketika Kaneko menggeliat di tangannya.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa.."

"Arigatou sensei.." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

**Flashback End**

Itulah saat pertama kalinya Sakura dapat kembali tersenyum. Tapi, akankah Sakura akan kehilangan cahayanya untuk yang kedua kalinya?

"Sakura.. jangan lari dari takdirmu sendiri.." Kakashi berbisik lemah pada Sakura di dekapannya.

"…" Sakura terdiam ketika Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nih.." Kakashi mengulurkan sebuah lollipop strawberry pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget ketika Kakashi mengulurkan lollipop padanya.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau lollipop itu bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihan."

Kalau begitu, maukah sensei terus memberiku lollipop setiap hari hingga seluruh kesedihanku menghilang?"

"Kenapa?" Kakashi sedikit heran.

"Sasuke-kun bilang kalau ia ingin selalu melihatku tersenyum. Aku yakin, saat ini ia pasti sedang memperhatikanku dari sana. Jadi maukah sensei membantuku untuk terus tersenyum?"

"Tentu saja.." Kakashi tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

--TSUZUKU—

* * *

Hmm gimana? Makin parah aja ya? Kan aku udah bilang kalo genrenya tragedy jadi ya wajar aja kalo fic ini berderai air mata..

Eh ini belum abis loh! Jadi tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ya!

Review ya! Aku selalu nunggu review kalian… biar aku bisa memperbaiki fic aku.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	4. Owari

* * *

Yeah chapter terakhir!! Akhirnya penderitaan Sakura akan berhenti disini. Hoho gimana menurut kalian. Cerita ini lebih bagus atau lebih jelek dari Akiramenaide dan Inori? Please kasih tau aku biar aku tau kemampuan menulis aku menurun atau meningkat.

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic tragedy, jadi yah gini deh ficnya.

Selamat menikmati chapter terakhir ini!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairings: KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!!

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 4: Itsumademo Isshouni**

Sejak saat itu Kakashi selalu datang menemui Sakura di taman untuk memberikan lollipop pada murid tersayangnya itu. Keadaan Sakura makin lama semakin membaik. Bukan, bukan karena lollipop yang diberikan Kakashi setiap hari. Ia membaik karena perhatian dan cinta yang diberikan guru tersayangnya tersebut pada dirinya.

-

"Hei Sakura!" Ino menyapa Sakura.

"Ah Ino! Ohayou!" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Sedang apa kau di taman pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Ino.

"Ah aku bosan di rumah jadi aku jalan-jalan kesini."

"Hmm Sakura.."

"Apa?" Sakura nampak penasaran.

"Aku senang. Nampaknya kau sudah kembali ceria." Ino tersenyum.

"Mungkin ini berkat Kakashi-sensei yang selalu menghiburku."

"Hei Sakura, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kakashi-sensei?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa kau mencintainya?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu Ino.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya

"Hmm apa kau takut kehilangannya?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya bersama dengan wanita lain?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau ingin memilikinya?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau ingin selalu melihat wajahnya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu. Kau mencintainya Sakura." Ino tersenyum lembut setelah mengajukan pertanyaan yang cukup banyak pada Sakura.

"Tapi Ino, apa boleh aku mencintai guruku sendiri? Apa itu berarti aku mengkhianati Sasuke-kun?"

"Memangnya ada aturan yang mengatakan kau tidak boleh mencintai gurumu sendiri? Sasuke juga pasti ingin kau bisa memberikan cintamu pada orang selain dia. Bukankah Sasuke selalu ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia?"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Sakura.. katakan saja perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Arigatou Ino.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah, aku sudah ditunggu Sai tuh, Ja osaki ni Sakura!" Ino bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura

"Ja ki o tsukete ne Ino!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mencintai Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura berbisik

-

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam. Hari ini bulan purnama.

Indah..

Bulatan putih terang penuh cahaya bersinar menyinari langit malam.

Sakura memain-mainkan stik lollipop yang telah habis dimakannya. Kakashi duduk di sebelah Sakura. Matanya menatap kearah bulan.

"Sensei.." Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa sensei selalu menghiburku?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kakashi menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksudku, sensei selalu menemaniku. Sensei selalu menghiburku.. apa sensei tidak lelah?"

"Ah itu karena.."

"Karena?"

"Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang guru yang menyukai muridnya."

"Ah, begitu ya.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tidak kaget?" Kakashi Nampak heran atas reaksi Sakura yang biasa saja.

"Tidak."

"Sensei.."

"Hmm..?"

"Maukah sensei membuka masker sebentar saja?" Sakura memohon.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak boleh ya?" Sakura nampak kecewa.

"Haha dulu juga kau, Sasuke dan Naruto pernah mencoba membuatku melepaskan masker kan?"

"Sebentar saja.. boleh ya?"

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?" Kakashi melepas maskernya.

"Melakukan ini.!" Sakura mencium bibir Kakashi.

"Emph!" Kakashi tersentak kaget.

"Kakashi-sensei tidak suka ya? Maafkan aku.." Sakura melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tidak bukan itu.. bukankah kau masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya, aku belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke pernah berpesan padaku bahwa aku harus mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan bersedih karenanya. Beberapa bulan ini aku juga merasakan aku mencintai Kakashi-sensei bukan sebagai seorang murid yang mencintai gurunya, tapi sebagai seorang wanita yang mencintai seorang lelaki."

"Hmm.. benarkah itu? Kalau begitu kita impas ya?" Kakashi tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja! Aku benar-benar.." Sakura belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Kakashi tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kakashi. Kakashi memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

"Hmm Manis.. kau mirip lollipop strawberry.." Kakashi kembali mencium bibir Sakura

"Sensei.. tidak takut dikira pedofil?" Sakura melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hahaha kau ini sudah 17 tahun kan? Harusnya yang kau khawatirkan adalah jika aku lebih menyukai icha-icha paradise daripada kau, Sakura" Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Hmph kalau itu sih aku tidak takut. Karena aku yakin aku bisa lebih menarik daripada icha-icha paradise." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha kau lucu.! Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Kakashi tersenyum jahil.

"Sensei hentai!!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu hingga kau benar-benar menjadi istriku."

"Apa itu artinya sensei melamarku?"

"Ya."

"Kau mau menikah denganku kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku sensei lagi ya.. panggil aku Kakashi."

"Bagaimana kalau honey? Atau darling? Atau sayang? Atau.." Sakura belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kakashi kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Ugh, kenapa sih setiap kali aku belum selesai berbicara, kau selalu menciumku?"

"Habisnya kau manis sih seperti lollipop strawberry.." Kakashi tersenyum jahil.

-

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya perlahan kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya menatap seorang lelaki berambut perak yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Sakura terseyum lembut kemudian mencium dahi lelaki itu.

"Ohayou, suamiku.." Sakura berbisik.

"Ngh.. Ohayou." Kakashi mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Aku mau buat sarapan dulu. Kau mandi saja sana." Sakura tersenyum.

-

Sakura menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Tangannya sibuk mengiris bawang sementara bibirnya bersenandung.

"GREPP" tiba-tiba Kakashi yang baru saja selesai mandi, memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Ah!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Sepertinya enak.." Kakashi berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Hei! Pakai dulu bajumu sana!" protes Sakura melihat Kakashi hanya yang hanya mengenakan handuk saja.

"Kenapa sih? Padahal disini kan Cuma ada kita berdua saja? Lagipula kau kan istriku Sakura.."

"Ugh iya sih.. tapi kalau kau seperti itu nanti aku kan jadi tidak bisa masak.!"

"Ah, kau ingin…" Kakashi tersenyum jahil.

"Hentai!! Aduh kau ini terlalu banyak baca icha-icha paradise sih!"

"Lalu?"

"Mana bisa aku masak kalau kau memelukku dengan erat begini."

"Ah, iya.. maaf." Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah siap-siap sana! Hari ini kau ada misi kan?"

"Iya.. okaasan!" Kakashi berjalan menuju kamar.

"Memangnya aku ibumu?!"

-

"Sarapan sudah siap.!" Seru Sakura.

"Iya!" Kakashi berjalan menuju meja makan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Hari ini ada misi kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Otogakure." Jawab Kakashi singkat sementara tangannya masih sibuk memain-mainkan sumpit.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki atau Orochimaru?" seketika nada suara Sakura menjadi serius.

"Hmm mungkin.." jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

"Hei, serius dong!"

"Jangan khawatir, kalaupun ada akatsuki atau orochimaru aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku ini Hatake Kakashi ninja peniru nomor satu di konohagakure lagipula aku kan punya sharingan." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir"

"Bukan itu.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hamil.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Benarkah itu? Sejak kapan?" Kakashi tampak terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Kata dokter sih sejak 3 bulan yang lalu." Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Kau hebat Sakura! Kau harus berjuang untuk anak kita ya!" Kakashi memeluk erat Sakura.

"Iya! Kau juga ya!" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu ya Sakura! Jaga dia baik-baik ya!" Kakashi melangkah pergi seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Iya! Ki o tsukete ne!!"

-

* * *

Kebahagiaan.. apa benar ada yang namanya kebahagiaan abadi? Nampaknya tidak, karena pasti setelah kebahagiaan pasti ada kesedihan yang menanti.

3 bulan kemudian.

Sakura mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar. Hari ini umur kandungannya telah genap 6 bulan. Tinggal 3 bulan lagi menjelang kelahiran anak pertamanya.

"SAKURA!!" Ino berseru pada Sakura. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya pucat. nampaknya ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ikut aku!!" Ino menarik lengan Sakura kemudian menyeretnya menuju kearah Rumah Sakit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Sakura kembali bertanya-tanya. Namun Ino tetap diam dan tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang kebingungan.

-

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang keheranan karena teman-temannya telah berkumpul di Rumah Sakit. Wajah mereka nampak sedih.

"DEG" seketika perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak.

"Apa ini? Kenapa tampaknya kejadian ini sama persis dengan kejadian ketika Naruto tewas?" hati Sakura bergejolak hebat.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah teman-temannya berkumpul.

Sakura melihat sosok berambut silver terbaring di atas tempat tidur Rumah Sakit.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura berlari menuju sosok itu. Seketika teman-temannya yang berada di sekitar Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jalan bagi Sakura.

"Kakashi!! Kakashi!! Bangun!! Jangan bercanda!! Ayo bangun!!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kakashi.

"Maaf Sakura, dia telah tewas. Dia dibunuh oleh salah seorang anggota akatsuki." Jelas Tsunade.

"Haha tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda kan Tsunade-sama?"

"Itu benar Sakura.." Suara Tsunade bergetar.

"Sakura.." Ino mendekap bahu Sakura.

"Ino, katakan kalau semua ini bohong. Katakan kalau sekarang aku Cuma bermimpi." Suara Sakura bergetar hebat.

"Sakura.." Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Ino.. hu..hu..hu.." Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

"_Jangan khawatir, kalaupun ada akatsuki atau orochimaru aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku ini Hatake Kakashi ninja peniru nomor satu di konohagakure lagipula aku kan punya sharingan." _

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Sakura dari suami sekaligus sensei tersayangnya itu. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terasa begitu menusuk. Hatinya serasa ditusuk seribu kunai.

Sakura memandangi batu nisan di hadapannya dengan tatapan pilu. Angin berhembus mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang. Mata emerald indahnya tertuju pada tulisan 'Hatake Kakashi'. Tangannya menyentuh tulisan itu dengan perlahan. Senyum pilu tersungging di bibirnya.

"TES TES" Cairan hangat menetes diatas batu nisan.

"Ah, gomen. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis namun tampaknya sia-sia…" Sakura menghapus air mata dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"_Sakura, jangan seperti ini terus.. Nanti kau bisa sakit.."_

"_Kakashi-sensei, Sa..Sa..Suke-kun.. A..kan kembali kan? Dia ti..tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Naruto kan?"_

Sakura kembali teringat akan kenangan-kenangannya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk nisan yang ada didepannya. Air mata sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

"TES TES"

"TES TES"

Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan bagaikan hujan. Mengalir dari pipi Sakura menuju nisan yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ka..katanya kau akan selalu menemaniku, katanya kau akan selalu menghiburku, katanya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, katanya kau mencintaiku, katanya… katanya…kau…hu… hu…" Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada batu nisan Kakashi.

"_Apa itu Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura nampak penasaran._

"_Sst jangan keras-keras! Nanti ketahuan pejaga RS."_

"…" _Sakura mengangguk._

"_Ini namanya Kaneko." Kakashi mengeluarkan kucing dari balik rompi bajunya._

Sakura kembali teringat kejadian yang terjadi di rumah sakit.

_-_

"_Sakura.. jangan lari dari takdirmu sendiri.." Kakashi berbisik lemah pada Sakura di dekapannya._

"_Nih.." Kakashi mengulurkan sebuah lollipop strawberry pada Sakura._

"_Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget ketika Kakashi mengulurkan lollipop padanya._

"_Aku pernah dengar kalau lollipop itu bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihan."_

_Kalau begitu, maukah sensei terus memberiku lollipop setiap hari hingga seluruh kesedihanku menghilang?"_

Kenangan-kenangan akan masa lalunya bersama Kakashi terus-terusan berputar di kepalanya.

"Kami-sama, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku? Jawab aku Kami-sama!" Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit.

Langit diselubungi awan hitam. Seakan langit ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Sakura. Air hujan mulai menetes bagaikan tangisan yang diberikan langit pada Sakura. Lama-lama tangisan itu semakin deras, namun Sakura tak bergeming. Ia terus memeluk nisan Kakashi.

"_Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang guru yang menyukai muridnya."_

-

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Katakan padaku kenapa?!" Sakura menjerit.

"ZRASSH" suara hujan bergemuruh. Tangisan langit semakin menjadi.

_-_

"_Hahaha kau ini sudah 17 tahun kan? Harusnya yang kau khawatirkan adalah jika aku lebih menyukai icha-icha paradise daripada kau, Sakura" Kakashi tertawa kecil._

"Kakashi… huhu… aku… aku mencintaimu…"

-

* * *

Sakura meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya, tangannya mendekap kedua lututnya dengan erat. Tatapannya kosong. Ia terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Sakura memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah surat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengambil surat itu kemudian membacanya. Matanya membelalak ketika membaca surat itu. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

**Untuk Bunga Sakuraku yang Cantik.**

**Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi ke Otogakure. Entah kenapa nampaknya misi kali ini akan menjadi misi yang sangat panjang. Haha rasanya aku rindu sekali padamu Sakura.**

**Ah iya! Kau harus menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik. Jangan sampai sakit. Ingat, kau sedang mengandung anakku eh maksudku anak kita hehe maaf..**

**Sakura, menurutmu anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalau menurutku sih laki-laki… kalau laki-laki aku ingin dia dinamakan Hikaru. Kau tahu kan? Hikaru itu artinya cahaya. Aku ingin dia menjadi cahaya bagi semua orang.**

**Sakura, aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Entah kenapa kok rasanya aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menulis surat aneh begini.**

**Sakura, teruslah tersenyum. Jangan pernah putus asa ya! Kau harus selalu tegar menghadapi apapun…**

**PS: Kau harus menjaga tubuhmu demi anak kita! Kalau kau tidak melakukannya aku akan benar-benar marah padamu.**

**Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, bahkan jika maut memisahkan kita, aku tetap akan mencintaimu…**

**Semoga kau selalu bahagia, bungaku yang kucintai**

**Tertanda,**

**Suamimu tersayang.**

**Hatake Kakashi.**

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat ketika membaca surat itu. Tangannya bergetar hingga surat yang dipegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Kakinya tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh lemah di lantai. Tangannya menyentuh lantai. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti di kedua belah pipinya.

-

* * *

Tiga bulan kemudian..

Sakura terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Beberapa suster terlihat sibuk di sekitarnya. Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran putra pertamanya yang bernama Hikaru. Proses kelahiran telah selesai sekitar satu jam tadi namun Sakura belum juga sadar. Nampaknya ia telah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Dokter, bagaimana ini? Keadaannya semakin gawat!" seru seorang suster.

"Siapkan oksigen!! Tambah transfusi darah!"

"Baik!"  
-

"Apa ini? Kenapa semua orang tampak sibuk?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatku?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura mendekati tubuhnya yang tergolek lemah di tempat tidur.

"Apa ini?!" Sakura nampak kaget.

"Kenapa tubuhku ada disitu?"

"Sakura.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Sakura tersentak keget ketika pandangannya menemukan sesosok pria tampan berambut silver. Di belakang pria itu nampak sesosok pria berambut hitam dan oranye.

"Kakashi.. Sasuke-kun.. Naruto.." Sakura berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Sakura.. kami datang kesini untuk menjemputmu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Kau telah berjuang dengan baik Sakura. Kau telah mengorbankan nyawamu untuk keselamatan putra kita." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan ayo kita pergi!!" Naruto menarik lengan Sakura.

"Iya." Sakura tersenyum lembut lalu pergi menyusul Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi.

_Aku senang.. aku tidak sendirian lagi. Aku senang bisa bersama dengan Kakashi, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun._

_Tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kami berempat. Kami akan selalu bersama selamanya.._

_Dalam keabadian._

-

"Dokter, denyut nadinya berhenti, jantungnya juga berhenti berdetak."

"Waktu kematian tepat pukul 00.00"

"Siapkan ruang jenazah!"

-

Xxx

Sesosok anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun berdiri tegak di depan empat buah batu nisan yang berjajar. Rambut silvernya tertiup angin. Mata emeraldnya menatap keempat batu nisan itu dengan tatapan rindu. Pandangannya berhenti pada tulisan "Hatake Sakura" yang terukir di salah-satu batu yang ada di depannya.

"Hikaru!!" Ino berlari kearah Hikaru.

"Ah bibi Ino." Hikaru tersenyum.

"Huh, dasar! Kau ini kenapa tampan sekali sih!!" Ino mengacak rambut Hikaru.

"Ha?" Hikaru tidak mengerti perkataan Ino.

"Kau ini bahkan lebih tampan dari Kakashi maupun Sasuke." Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Sasuke itu siapa?" tanya Hikaru.

"Orang yang pernah dicintai oleh ibumu dengan sepenuh hati."

"Orang itu beruntung sekali ya? Aku ingin merasakan cinta ibuku. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya." Seketika muncul rona sedih di wajah Hikaru.

"Ibumu sangat mencintaimu Hikaru"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Hikaru penasaran.

"Karena ia menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu di ulang tahunmu yang ke 13 ini. Hikaru, Selamat ulang tahun." Ino memberikan sepucuk surat pada Hikaru.

"Surat apa ini?" Hikaru menerima surat yang diberikan Ino padanya.

"Bacalah… Ah aku ada janji dengan Sai, aku duluan ya Hikaru!" Ino melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menjauhi Hikaru.

Hikaru membalas lambaian tangan Ino. Ketika Ino telah hilang dari pandangannya, ia membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya dengan hati-hati.

**Kepada Hikaru yang Kusayangi**

**Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 13!**

**Wah anakku sudah dewasa ya? Ah ibu ingin sekali berada di sampingmu, memelukmu, menemanimu, membimbingmu, melihatmu tersenyum. Banyak sekali hal yang ibu inginkan…**

**Sebenarnya ibu sudah tahu, kalau ibu tidak akan bisa melihatmu. Dokter sudah memberitahu ibu sehari sebelum ibu melahirkanmu. Mereka bilang kalau ibu harus memilih antara nyawa ibu atau nyawamu. Tentu saja ibu memilih nyawamu. Karena ayahmu telah memberi amanat pada ibu untuk melahirkanmu dengan selamat. Ah tapi mereka bilang kalau mereka akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan ibu. Yah semoga saja ibu bisa selamat.**

**Hikaru, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu…**

**Ibu dan ayah sangat mencintaimu.**

**Jadilah cahaya yang menerangi dunia. Jadilah Hikaru yang selalu bersinar.**

**Ibu ingin melihatmu bahagia. Jadilah anak yang baik.**

**Ibu selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.**

**Tertanda,**

**Ibumu tersayang.**

**Hatake Sakura.**

Tanpa sadar air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Hikaru hingga jatuh mengalir di kedua pipinya. Hikaru menghapus air mata dengan kedua penggung tangannya. Senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

"Arigatou, okaasan… aku juga mencintaimu…" Hikaru berbisik

"Hikaru!" suara seorang gadis mengagetkan Hikaru

Hikaru menoleh kearah suara. Ia menatap sesosok gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender berlari ke arahnya. Di belakang gadis itu nampak seorang wanita berambut coklat yang digelung dua. Disebelahnya nampak sesosok pria tampan bermata lavender tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, selamat sore Tenshi-san, Neji-sama, Tenten-sama" Hikaru tersenyum.

"Kau berziarah ke makam ibumu ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya."

"Hmm nampaknya ibumu bahagia disana." Tenten tersenyum.

"Ah, iya.." Hikaru menatap nisan Sakura. Senyum lembut kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hikaru, ayo kita pergi ke matsuri bersama!! Aku ingin melihat kembang api!!" Tenshi berlari memeluk lengan Hikaru kemudian menyeretnya.

"Hei Neji.." Tenten tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Apa?" tanya Neji.

"Nampaknya kita harus merelakan putri kita pada anak itu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" Neji mendengus.

"CUP" Tenten mencium bibir suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu mau merelakan putri kita."

"Huh, iya aku kalah. Aku akan merelakannya.." Neji mengalah.

-

_Aku tidak sendirian lagi.._

_Kakashi, Sasuke-kun, Naruto.. aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal kalian._

_Aku senang Karena kita bisa bersama selamanya._

_Terima kasih karena telah membantuku menemukan arti kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya._

_Arigatou.._

--OWARI--

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga.. hehe.. gimana?

Hmm disini aku ngebayangin Hikaru tuh mukanya mirip banget ama Kakashi, matanya warna hijau emerald kaya mata Sakura, rambutnya warna silver kaya rambutnya Kakashi cuman model rambutnya persis kaya rambut Sasuke. Jadi bayangin aja kalo rambutnya Sasuke warna silver. Itulah rambutnya Hikaru. Dan Hikaru tuh ganteng banget.. dia lebih ganteng dari Kakashi maupun Sasuke (Kyaa!! –Akina mimisan terus histeris kaya orang gila-)

Review ya! Makasih banget buat yang udah rela baca fic tragedy ga jelas ini..

Review kalian selalu aku tunggu..

Btw aku bikin fic lagi judulnya My Revenge Is My Love. Tenang aja genrenya bukan tragedy kok.. jadi ga akan setragis ini..

Pairingnya SasuNaru. Ini **BUKAN FIC YAOI** jadi ga usah khawatir. Hehe disini Naruto itu cewe hehee.

Eh ada satu lagi fic yang aku bikin judulnya Kimi No Memori. Genrenya Romance/Angst. Pairingnya SasuSaku. Hm ceritanya tentang… baca aja ya! Hoho.

Ya ampun… kenapa aku jadi suka bikin fic sedih dan berderai air mata begini? Huee…

Aku tunggu review kalian di fic aku yang selanjutnya..

Arigatou gozaimashita


End file.
